Heeromatic: The Automatic Butler
by Ariel Tsuki
Summary: (Shounen-ai Warning) What happens when an android shows up in your house one day, claiming to be your butler? Newly ophraned Duo Maxwell will find out!


Heeromatic: The Automatic Butler

A Gundam Wing AU Fusion

Part One: Hello, I'm your new butler, Heero…

AN: What up, minna! Ariel Tsuki here! I finally managed to start again with my FURUBA short series fanfic, Finding the Meaning of Christmas and I'm starting one of three Gundam Wing AUs I planning to bring out (the other two, Bring It All to Me [a fusion with 'Bring It On'] and Taking the Risk [another fusion with Blue Crush, Gone in Sixty Seconds, and Fast and the Furious] are coming out in the summer). Heeromatic is a fusion with the popular series, Mahoromatic: The Automatic Maid, which is a seriously good series and coming to America soon. Luckily for me, my anime club connections enabled me to see eleven of thirteen episodes of the first season and twelve episodes of the 'Motto Utsukushikatta Mono' (More Beautiful Things) season. If you want to know, Mahoromatic is about a retired android named Mahoro who moves in with an orphan named Suguru Misato and becomes a maid for him. Even though the show looks cute and sweet in nature, its sexual humor can be downright ecchi at times, pushing the show almost into hentai without sex. Anyway, enough of the info and let's get into the story. WARNING: There will be hints of shounen-ai and yaoi at times, if you don't like it, then press the back button now. I won't tolerate flames.

SN: This story is in present day America in a non-existent suburb. The timeline of the story will only be a year.

***- Flashbacks

____- Scene Change

**November 2, 2002**   "ARGH!" 

_  "Maxwell-taichou!"_

_   A woman struggled against the robotic arm that held her captive. "It's useless…"_

_  "Maxwell-taichou, don't worry! I'll retrieve you!" A boy said, holding his injured right arm. One of the boy's eyes was closed shut to keep the blood away from it. He picked up his gun, a GLOCK 2002SP, and aimed it at the robot's head and shot at it. The kick (1) threw the boy back into the ground. However, the bullet had no effect on the robot and narrow missed the woman captain. _

_  "Damn! The gun isn't working against him!" The boy said, in frustration as he narrowly ducked from a swing blow from the robot._

_  "Heero, use your special move!" _

_ The boy Heero, look at his captain with a grim face. "No, Maxwell-taichou, if I use the move, it'll… it'll…"_

_ The woman took her head, her chestnut brown hair flowing toward her face. "I know, Heero. But it's but it's better me than the hundreds of people to die if the robot self-detonates once he reaches the base."_

_  "But, Duo'll-" Heero said before the robot hit him across the head, tossing his body across the other side of the ship._

_  "Heero!"_

_   "Don't worry. I'll save you, Maxwell-taichou. Your son needs you!" Heero said as he struggled back up as the robot slowly advanced on him._

_ Capt. Maxwell smiled. "It's okay, Heero. He's been raising himself for nearly all of his life. My death won't affect him much."_

_ Heero looked away. "I know there's an other way around this. Please, Maxwell-taichou, give me time!"_

_  "Heero, the boat is advancing the base. In about fifteen minutes, it'll explode, taking the base alongside it. Heero, your top priority is to protect as much people you can, even though you have to take a life to do so. GLOCK BIOAND2-001- Heero, I command you as your captain to destroy this threat immediately." _

_ Heero slumped his shoulders and nodded. "GLOCK BIOAND2-001 will comply with your orders."_

_   "Thank you, Heero."_

_   Then a bright flash of light engulfed the ship as it exploded._

December 30, 2002__

_  "Resignation?!" A man, in his late fifties said as he slammed his hand down on the wooden desk. Heero remained stoic as he stood in front of one of GLOCK's commanders, Comm. Dekim Barton. "Are you crazy?! Do you know that CALIBER is still on the field. Why in the hell you want to resign!"_

_  "Sir, commander, sir! It seems like everything is quiet on the front, CALIBER hasn't cause for any immediate retaliation for nearly two months."_

_  "It doesn't matter, Heero! If you still think on doing some stupid penance I've been hearing about for the death of Captain Eliza Maxwell, you might as well forget it! You're the GLOCK's 'Perfect Android', what make you think that you can walk away from the organization who literally created you!"_

_  "Comm. Barton, it's okay, let Heero go."_

_ Heero and Barton turned their attention to the door where an elderly man walked over to Heero. His steel leg squeaked through the silence of the room. His eyes, obscured by two steel ovals one might think as glasses, were undoubtedly focused on Barton. The commander's face reddened once more in anger._

_ "Dr. J, are you suggesting that Heero retire?"_

_ Dr. J shook his head. "Actually no, I think more of let Heero have his 'penance', as you called it."_

_ Dekim lifted an eyebrow. "What are you suggesting, doctor?"   _

_ "Comm. Barton, if you have forgotten, Heero was created to have emotion to balance the raw power he possessed. For some reason beyond me, he was also programmed to 'feel' regret. Commander, to be honest with you, the boy only have about 367 days left in his lifespan. I think it'll be vastly appreciated if you permitted him to do his atonement before his death as a thank you from GLOCK for his services for the past fifteen years."_

_ Barton laid back on his chair as crossed his arms and sighed. "Very well then. Heero, you can do your penance, or whatever you call it, but remember you're still working for GLOCK, just as an inactive soldier. However, if a task of your caliber comes up, you must drop everything you're doing and be ready for it, understood, Heero?"_

_  Heero gave a salute. "Yes, Commander! Thank you, sir!"_

_  Barton nodded as Heero and Dr. J left the office. _

_ "Dr. J, sir, may I ask you a question?"_

_ "Sure, Heero. What is it?"_

_ "Why did you help me?" Heero said with a curious look on his face. Dr. J chuckled._

_ "Because you deserved it, Heero. A reward for your unrelenting loyalty to GLOCK."_

_ "Hn. You really have a problem with straight–forward honesty, doctor." Heero said, rolling his eyes._

_ Dr. J just gave him a sad smile. "Boy, you're really disrespectful sometimes. Maybe I defended you as an act of penance."_

_  Heero looked at the doctor confused. "Doctor, I don't understand…"_

_  "Heero, this may feel strange to you because the fifteen years you've partly served under me I never shown you any kindness or affection, but I care about you, boy, like a grandson. I kind of feel incompetent that I can't find a way to extend your lifespan."_

_  "Don't worry, doctor. I try not to count down the remaining days I have left. I have no qualms about death. After all, I am a solider."_

_ Dr. J patted Heero on the back. "Heero, you're one courageous boy. Now, let's proceed with the objectives for your leave."_

December 31, 2002 (Present Day) 

    "Maxwell, are you sure you want to spend New Year's all by yourself?"

    A young boy laughed into the phone as he played with the stands of his long, chestnut hair. "It's Yes, Wu, I'll be alright. I just don't want to bother your family any more than I already have. I think they're a bit tired from me for going with you all to China for Christmas."

   "I know how lonely you get, Maxwell. This will be the first New Years without your mother. The loneliness is just going to bring memories that you don't need right now-"

   Duo gave out an exasperated sigh. "Wu, stop worrying and enjoy the rest of the holidays with your family! I'll be okay! Have a good New Years, goodbye!"

  "Max-" Wufei said before he was cut off the phone as Duo pressed the 'Talk' button on his cordless phone. He sighed as look around his living room. It was true that it'll be the his first holiday alone. 

   New Years was such a big holiday for me and Mama, she used to take some overtime during Christmas and Christmas Eve just to make it back home for New Years…

_ ***_

_ "Duo, I'm home and I got your presents!"_

_  A eight-year-old Duo scrambled down the stairs as a teenaged girl following behind him holding another boy's hand. Duo jumped up into his mother's arms. "Mama, you're home!"_

_ Eliza cuddled with her son, before setting him down. She turned to teenaged girl and gave her a clumsy smile. "Thank you, Catherine, for taking care of Duo since I was gone…"_

_ Catherine just dismiss Eliza's thank with her hand. "Ah, don't worry. Dad didn't mind spending a lot of time here. Besides, your house is like a second home to Trowa. Right Trowa?" Catherine said, smiling at her little brother who was holding her hand. Trowa just nodded._

_ "Well, we gotta get home, Dad's waiting for us." _

_ Eliza ruffled through a bag and pulled out two gift-wrapped boxes and two enveloped cards. "Here's a present for you and Trowa. The cards are each for you and Mr. Barton. Your babysitting fee is also inside your card. Happy Holidays!" Eliza said with a manic smile oh her youthful face._

_ Catherine smiled as she put on her heavy coat and a hat on Trowa. "Thank you, Mrs. Maxwell!" She said was  she put the presents in her duffel bag and left with Trowa. Eliza locked the door and turned to Duo. "Come on, let's open your gifts in the living room, sweetie!" Eliza picked up the bags with one hand as Duo held the other. Duo smiled at her._

_ "I'm happy you're here, Mama. I missed you, lots!"_

_ Eliza smiled. "I miss you lots too, my sweet Duo."_

_ ***_

  Mama was the sweetest person I'd known. Why did she had to die? Duo thought as he tried to blink away the unshed tears, threatening to spill from his face. He frowned. He was thought that boys weren't supposed to cry. He hadn't shed a tear during the funeral, why now after nearly two months? "Delayed grief, I guess." Duo said, mumbling as he went to the kitchen.    A few hours later, Duo was snuggled up in comforters as he stared listlessly at the TV screen, eating ice cream. He sighed for like the hundredth to him. Spending time by himself isn't a new thing for him, actually far from it. I'm been looking after myself since Cathy went to college. God, how I wish that Mama was here. Duo thought as he fought against the painful feeling stirring inside of him. He just slammed the ice cream on the table. "I'm going to bed." He said as he left for his bedroom. ____ 

 Heero took a deep breath as he stood in front of the Maxwell family house. He fumbles with the plain black choker (2) on his neck. 

 ***

  _"So you want to help the Maxwell boy?" Dr. J said as his rubbed his chin in thought. Heero just nodded._

_  "I know you have a vast amount of abilities that either I programmed you with or acquired from others. What are the most frequent activities you engaged in besides combat?"_

_  Heero gave him a small thoughtful look. "Well, Capt. Maxwell and her crew taught me how to do domestic activities in our free time. After I nearly perfected my training in 'chores', as they called them, they gave tasks to do such as cleaning laundry and cooking."_

_ "Did you enjoy it?"_

_ Heero smiled a bit. "Immensely, sir. I gives a certain comfort when I preformed my duties, sir."_

_ "Aa. That emotion is called 'contentment', Heero. Take note of that, boy."_

_ "Yes, sir."_

_ Dr. J dropped off his perch on his desk in his lab and opened the drawer. "I heard that the Maxwell residence is pretty big. Capt. Maxwell oft commented that she hired a maid service to maintain it everyday. Now she's dead, I heavily doubt that the Maxwell boy is paying for a maid service now he's trying to save each penny he has now his mother is gone. Why don't you be a butler, Heero?"_

_ "Butler?" Heero said in small astonishment._

_ "You yourself said that you excel in home economics, boy. Plus, I think the boy would like someone in the house since he's alone now."_

_ Heero gave him a salute. "I understand, sir. GLOCK BIOAND2-001, Heero, would be assigned to serve as a butler for Maxwell in inactive duty."_

_ Dr. J nodded. "At ease, boy. Now, you know that you must not reveal who are you to Maxwell and others, although it's safe to tell only Maxwell that you're android but nothing more. If the government knew that one of the androids from GLOCK is residing in a civilian area. They'll flip."_

_ " May I ask why, sir?"_

_ "What we about to do Heero is illegal. GLOCK is supposed to be a secret organization from the public. If the word's out that GLOCK's 'Prefect Android' is out and about in a civilian area, CALIBER will not hesitate to take advantage of destroying you on civilian ground or attack GLOCK now that we don't have you around. One slip can ruin us."_

_ "I understand, Dr. J."_

_ "Ah! I've found it!" Dr J said as he hands Heero a black choker. "We need to establish a constant line of communication, in case that CALIBER need your help. Good luck, Heero."_

_ Heero saluted. "Thank you, sir."_

______

_***_

_ "Duo, hon, breakfast!"_

_***_

  Duo instantly awoke, as he smelled the aroma of bacon and eggs in the air. _That's strange… I didn't about inviting anyone over today_, he thought. He reached over his bat, and slowly slipped out of his room. He deftly climbed down the stairs and crept to the to door that lead to the kitchen. He put his ear to the door and heard shuffling and whistling. 

  _1…2…3!_ Duo busted open the door and found Heero looking a bit surprised at him, holding a plate of pancakes in his hands. Duo, however, just dropped his mouth in shock.

  "Who in the hell are you?"

  Heero blinked, then put a blank face. "I'm Heero, your new butler…"

  Duo just collapsed on his knees and looked at Heero. "What the hell?!"

End Part One

Days Left Until Heero Is Ceased to Function: 365 Days (3)

__________

Next Part:

 Duo deals about having a personal android butler who disapproves of porn. Heero deals with domestic life and meet's Duo gang of friends. CALIBER sends trouble for the Heero in the middle of a welcoming party.

Part Two: Hajimemashite (It's Nice to Meet You)… 

__________

AEN (Author End Notes): So how do you like? I'm not sure if this is the first mentioning of the Mahoromatic series on FF.net, but I'll be glad if it so. I might want to write a one-shot when I finished watching the 'Motto Utsukushikatta Mono' Series. The first season's coming to America soon, so get a copy of it if you can and I guarantee you'll love this series like I do (especially the OP/ED songs).

 End Notes:

 1. The kick of that gun must be really powerful… A kick is a force that the gun emits once fired. The force of the bullet is stronger than the gun itself, so the gun pushed backwards as you shoot forwards, or something like that.

 2. Got this idea from Kira Yamato of the SEED series (I really wanna watch it, mostly to know if Nicol is a girl or boy… Pitiful ambitions, ne?). I thought it would be so cute with the butler outfit he's gonna wear for the series, which will be described in the next part.

 3. I know most wanna know why in the hell I put a counter of how many days Heero has left in his lifespan. Well, in Mahoromatic, at the end of every episode, there's a counter for Mahoro's remaining days (well except the twelfth episode of the 'Motto Utsukushikatta Mono' series I watched that just said unknown, I could told you why, but it's a spoiler…) to give (I assume) the viewer a feeling a foreshadow of dread as they began to connect to the character of Mahoro (which I also love, I actually want a happier ending for her). It's only fitting if I do the same with Heero. 

  Please review and remember that the next part is coming out in two weeks! 

----

Started: January 2003

Finished: February 11, 2003 g


End file.
